Rock x Revy (A futa on male story)
by Masquerade973
Summary: Rock finally stand up to Revy which ultimately becomes the worst mistake of his life as he now has to deal with whatever punishment Revy decides to give him. This chapter will mainly deal with the setting up of later events.
1. Chapter 1

One Long Ass Day

 **This story will center on a futa on male encounter between lagoons most popular couple revy and rock the beginning scene of this will be similar to when revy and rock got into an argument with it's twist being that it won't turn out as well for rock as it did in the manga**

After a long day of frustration, violence, and near-death encounters Rock and Revy sit down in a public area to enjoy a nice meal.

"Alright Revy you should eat up before the food gets cold" Rock said in a cool manner

"I'm not hungry" Revy said trying to ignore him

"Don't be like it's been a long day and the food wasn't cheap, you'll feel better" he said teasingly

"you know I think I'll feel better going to sleep, so how about you just give me the keys to the car so I can leave" Revy said showing her frustration. "you know ever since the submarine you've had this bitter attitude towards me" Rock said while paying attention to his food.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO FUCKING BRING THAT SHIT UP AGAIN YOU FUCK" she said raising her tone enough for half of roanapur to here

"did I hit a nerve, in all honesty Revy I'm getting tired of just sitting on my ass agreeing to everything you say like I'm some dog, I'm not going to apologize for any of my actions because it doesn't fit well with your perspective on how things should go, I don't know what shit I must have taken to just keel over and listen to a psychotic bitch like yourse-" at that point the adrenaline pumping throw rock had just halted after realizing what words just came out of his mouth. When he went to look at Revy she had her head down with nothing but an evil looking grin on her face.

" Revy I'm s-" as rock was about to finish apologizing Revy spoke "Rock you just fucked up big time" she said in a chilling tone giving off the same type of arura as Balalaika. After hearing those words rock did what any self-respecting man would do in that situation and dashed the hell out of there. He started flipping tables and chairs in case she planned to shoot him and turned the nearest corner.

He's made some space between her but in the not so far distance he could hear her screaming "ROOOCK WHEN I GET TO YOU, YOU ARE SO FUCKED".

That one line made rock sprint faster than he ever thought he could as he was jumping over trash cans rushing through allies and dodging cars, until he finally made it to the boat, he hopped aboard, opened the hatch and went in screaming "DUUUTCH".

Both Dutch and Benny turn around to see Rock panting and sweating up a storm. "the hell happened to you" Dutch said as he lit a cigarette. In between breaths he spoke "me _*gulp_ and Revy were sitting down *huff and she kept talking to me like I was some vermin so I kinda went off and called her a psychotic bitch and now she's trying to kill me".

"YOU SAID WHAT" both benny and Dutch said at the same time "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" Dutch said with a terrified look on his face dropping his cigarette.

"I don't know something just lit up inside me and I went off" Rock said slowing starting to recuperate "I don't think you understand the level of crap you got yourself into, Revy has no intentions on killing you she going to make your life a living hell turning you into a toy to vent out her frustrations" benny said trying to calm himself down.

"the last time I pissed Revy off I had to work standing up for a week" Dutch said as sweat starts to glisten off his head.

"it's like she turns into some rabid animal, I could barely eat due to the pain in my jaw after by some chance I of all people managed to anger her". "wait what did she do to you gu-"* _thump_ , the sound of footsteps walking slowly across the top of the boat was heard by all three of them causing all of their hearts to drop"

"Well Rock looks like there's no longer any escape for you, so I guess, since it's you she'll probably deal with you longer than she did with us so see you in a couple hours" with the help of benny they were able to push Rock out of the room and lock the door shut. "hey Benny, you made sure to soundproof all of the cabins right"

After the first time you poked that she demon of a woman that was the first thing on my mind for the entire month" Benny says cracking open a beer.

"alright just making sure" as Dutch lights another cigarette to calm down.

"urghh how did I get myself into this" Rock thinks to himself hiding in the engine room. Rock peaks over by the door to see if he has a chance to escape and at that moment Revy busts open the door and speaks in a low tone

" Rooock why don't you just come out already, I'm sure you're damn near close to having a heart attack so why don't you save your self the stress and just submit already, if I'm the one that has to find you rather than you just giving up I promise you you'll wish I shot you back there". Revy said while chuckling

It was a tempting offer but with it being Revy he had a hard time believing her. Right now they were playing a silent game of ring around the rosie but Rock noticed their was a blind spot between the angle Revy is about to reach and the door, if he times it right he could escape and just wait for her to cool down,

at least that was supposed to be the plan but as soon as rock made his first step towards the door Revy shot the floor only 2 inches away from his foot. Being paralyzed with fear Rock nearly forgot to breathe, all he could hear were approaching footsteps from behind him and at last she broke the silence with these few words" how about we head to the cabin and have some fun together" she spoke with an evil cackle. Rock accepted his fate and obediently followed her instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well go on rock, there are so many things I want to try on you" she whispered in his ear in a seductive manner. Rock felt shivers sent down his spine fearful of what revy had in store for him, even on normal days revy could be too much to handle but he could usually deal with her, right now it was impossible to tell what was going through her mind. After rock finished sorting through his fears he simply listened to her command and opened the door.

Every sound around him the dripping of water their footsteps their breathing and even his own heart were amplified ten-fold, gulp" hey revy.. Don't you think it would be better if we just sit down and talk things over instead of going through with whatever you have plan?" ... "revy?"

"did you say something rock" she spoke with a completely blank face. She didn't even bother to look at rock once he spoke, but from just looking at her eyes he could tell that she really didn't care for anyone else or do anything other than her goal

"yea I'm definitely screwed" rock thought to himself.

They finally reached revy's cabin but even just looking at it was enough punishment for the eye's as there were pizza boxes stacked in the corner, used tissues overflowing the trash cans, and an abnormal number of socks laying on the ground, and after a bit of speculation rock believed that some of those may be his.

After they entered the room revy threw rock on the ground, walked past him, and sat on the bed crossing her legs. Rock simply sat up on the ground leaning on his arms waiting for revy to speak as she was just staring at him.

"so, here is how it's gonna go you are going to do whatever the fuck I say when I fucking say it, got it". Rock just nodded his head in submission to just get this over with.

"strip" revy spoke in a commanding tone. As soon as rock heard those words come out of her mouth all he could do was blink several times wearing the dumbest most confused face physically possible.

"uhh revy? Are yo-

"Did I stutter rock, I said strip, you can't say that you don't deserve this, you wanted to be tough and talk back to me and it didn't work so this is part of your punishment now strip"

Sigh with a tad bit of reluctance rock stood and started to undress himself. He first undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt taking it off. Then came his pants. He was a bit hesitant to go through with this but with revy glaring at him like that he'd prefer it be him who takes it off than her. So with that he unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off his legs.

Now rock with only his boxers on has stripped himself of his clothes and pride simply standing in the middle of the room without making eye contact with revy.

"i thought I told you to strip"

"but revy I d-"

"when I told you to strip, I meant fully, so take off you damn boxers, unless of course if you want me to do it for you then that would be fine".se

No, no its fine ill... i'll take them off. He said in a slightly frightened manner. As soon as he slid them past his legs revy chuckled at the size of his cock.

"bwahaha! really rock I thought it would be at least a little bit bigger, fuck hahaha" as revy starts to calm down she wipes a tear from her eye and trys to control her breathing"

"alright revy what do you want" rock says covering his crouch in embarrassment

"oh god rock haha, sniff man that was fucking hilarious" she said taking in a deep breath. "alright you to kneel in front of me" she said as she stood up from the bed. Rock started to crawl towards her until he was right in front of her legs

"pull down my shorts and underwear, BUT I want you to do it with your teeth" she said chuckling. There are an immeasurable number of scenarios going through rocks head right now with only a few of which he can find himself enjoying, but knowing revy this definitely won't end up benefitting him.

Rock lifted up his head enough to the point where he was making eye contact with her belly button and put his teeth on her clothing. It was a bit difficult to bring down but he got the hang of it. As rock pulled down her shorts, he could her revy snickering and then he saw it as her shorts fell to the ground,

Merely two inches from his face was a 14in long 3in wide behemoth of a cock. Rock fell back in shock of what he had just witnesses as revy was laughing her ass off. So many questions raced through his head "why does she have that, why is it so big, and how did she hid it in those tight ass shorts". Then it hit him, what revy planned to do to him for the rest of the night, with the fact that it was still limp he was just 3 seconds away from bolting towards the door until revy spoke

"you should probably have already guessed what it is I plan to do, but that's for later". Revy licked her lips as she stared at rock then turned around to walk back to the bed.

Rock did have to admit that revy had a nice plump ass but even being just 20 ft from her made rock fear for his health.

Revy say back down crossing her legs once again and twirled her foot in a circle." I know you aren't dumb enough to run away from me so why don't you just crawl your cute little ass over here like a good little slave and take off my boots for me". With Rock having no other choice and almost completely admitting to defeat just decided to go along with it and crawled back to her as she was grinning like a maniac.

Once he got to her feet he slid of her boots and exposed his nose to the most horrific stench he has ever inhaled. He held his nose making an expression similar to biting into a lemon.

"revy when was the last time you washed yourself" rock said nearly dropping a tear.

"about 6 days ago but hey it's not my fault, I had to chase you across the whole fucking city, I guess the fact that I didn't wear socks has something to do with it but it's not my problem, now if I remember I gave you an order so get to worshiping." revy spoke with impatience.

Rock had wasted enough of revys time and he feared what would become of him if he managed to anger her even more than he already had, so he got back on his knees and lifted her foot.

The smell was completely unbearable as he felt a burning sensation in his nostrils and could even see her entire foot glistening with sweat. He lifted her heel up to his mouth and started to suck on it. A circled his tongue all around it as if it was a lollipop.

"oooh yea just like that rock Mmmhmm, your starting to get me hard" revy moaned as she began to play with her cock.

While Rock was worshipping her foot, she put the other one on rocks balls lightly pressing down on them to give him encouragement to do his best.

"MMMMHHHH…" rock screamed into revy's heel "what the hell did you do that f- AHHHH" rock has been interrupted by tech pressing even harder on his balls

"I never told you to stop, I'm just letting you know what will happen if you don't please me enough or obey my commands" revy said smirking while rubbing rock's balls under her toes.

With a slight twitch in his eye rock continued to worship revy's foot. He licked the entire length of her arch back and forth cleaning off all the sweat that had accumulated and started to suck on her toes. He popped her big toes out of his mouth and licked the underside of it, and then in between each one cleaning out even more grim and sweat.

"rock, I want you to stick out your tongue for me "revy said while tapping on one of rocks balls with her big toe. He stuck it out and revy moved her foot up and down rocks face covering it in a mixture of sweat and saliva. While doing this she started to jack his dick for him with her free foot slowly and carefully, rock was amazing at how soft revy's feet were and at how much he was actually enjoying this, maybe he did like getting dominated by revy. Then out of nowhere she shoved all five of her toes in rock's mouth.

Yeaaa that's right gag on them, I want to hear you choking on my foot" she said whilst laughing. She stated to play around with his tongue, grabbing it with her toes and rubbing her foot on it in an attempt to get more of her foot down rocks throat.

All she could hear from rock was muffled screams and tears starting to appear in his eyes which turned her on even more. She started to jack rocks cock even more going faster and faster while rubbing the tip with her toes. Eventually he came on the bottom of revy's feet.

Revy took her foot out of rocks mouth and smother it all over his face. Afterwards she held her cum covered foot up to his face.

"It looks like you have another foot to clean, you better start working" she said while taking her saliva covered foot and rubbing the tip of rocks cock with it. His cock was so sensitive that every time she moved her foot in a circle it caused him to shiver.

But even so he got back to work and started to clean off his cum from revy's foot. Revy separated her toes which showed all the cum stick together and rock opened his mouth as wide as possible to try and suck it all off as fast as possible. The taste was salty but he got over it since the amount of sweat of her feet masked the taste.

He started to lick up and down her feet sucking there middle of it, and worshipped her heel for a good 30 minutes until she said he could stop. When she took her foot of his face, she smiled at the site she created, he was covered in a slime composed of sweat cum and saliva, his hair was a mess and tears rain down from his eyes.

Rock had enough, once he got in a proper stance, he tried to make a break for the door but revy's reaction time was too fast. She grabbed rock by his ankle and dragged him back towards her, she took some rope that was lying around and tied both his hands and his feet together.

"nice try rock, but it seems you were just to slow" she says while laughing. Revy stood up and slammed her foot down on rocks balls applying all her weight to them as punishment for trying to escape her. "It seems you need to be taught a lesson in discipline" she said while squishing rocks testicales as she would to a burnt-out cigarette.

"Mmmhmm you look so adorable when you're in pain, I don't think I can wait any longer… get between my legs" she said as she sat down on the bed. Rock hesitantly crawled between them and looked up to see a monster of a cock, he started to feel sick from the pungent odor and then he looked at the massive set of balls she was packing. They were both the size of tennis balls with the smell being equally as strong yet arousing as her dick. Then at that moment all of a sudden revy grabbed his hair and pulled his head towards her balls.

"Suck on my sweaty balls like a good little bitch while you jerk me off, alright slut". "Whatever rev- AHHHRGGG" before he could finish his thought revy slammed the heel of her foot into rocks balls and grabbed rock by the chin to look into her eyes."

"So disrespectful" she said gleefully "looks like I'm going to have to do something about that naughty mouth of yours".

She stood up and manhandled rock, forcing him to press his back against the footboard while his head is lying flat on the bed. Revy then places her legs on both sides on rocks body with her ass near his face.

"WAIT REVY I'-" "MMMPHH" cutting rock off he plops her ass down on his face wiggling it around to get comfortable.

I'm tired of hearing you talk rock, so instead of using your mouth, use that fucking tongue of yours to start fucking pleasing me, or else... well or else this will happen". She then stomps on rocks balls as hard as she can causing rock to nearly tear out his vocal cords from the pain

This only excites revy more as they vibrations from his screaming makes her cock grow even more "fuck I didn't even know this thing could get this hard"

"anyways I think you get the point so start worshipping my ass like it's the last meal you will ever fucking taste"

Rock could barely breathe and when he could the putrid smell almost made him gag and yet at the same time it was very erotic. Rock started getting harder and revy noticed this, she smiled and started rubbing her foot on it,

"Well it seems like you're enjoying yourself, but I think it's time for you to go in a little deeper" she started to add a little pressure on rocks member which gave rock the signal. Rock stuck him tongue even deeper inside revy's ass and moved in around, judging by her moans it seems he was doing fine.

Revy then started grinding her ass all over rock's face making rock lick her crack from bottom to the top. "Thats right, keep licking my sweaty ass bitch boy". Unfortunately, that's all rock could do, he kept lapping up all the sweat from her unclean ass until she was pleased. After twenty minutes she turned her body around to look at rocks face.

"that's enough of that, its time you've given my balls some attention". Without even being ordered too rock started to suck on her sweaty balls. "aww, it seems you've finally learned you place bitch boy" rock grumbled about her comment but his vibrations only turned revy on.

Rock licked in between her balls and wrapped his tongue all around them, he even popped one in his mouth. He used his tongue to lap them clean of all the sweat that accumulated on them from the day. Revy told rock to open wider and she put the other one in as well as a glob of her spit.

"what do you say rock" revy said in a dominant voice.

All that could be heard was a muffled "thank you mistress revy"

Rock continued to make love with revy's musty balls for another 15 minutes as his sucked, licked, and slobbered all over them.

Revy had pulled rock off of her balls with merely a string of saliva connecting the two. Rocks face was a complete mess has the bottom half was covered in saliva with his hair being jumbled up from revy grabbing it.

He hoped that revy had finally been finished with him but when he looked up at her she had a crazed look in her eye. It was as if she was a wild beast ready to stick her cock into anyone she sees. Unfortunately for rock he was who she had set her eyes on and he knew there was plenty of things she plans to do to him before he finally gets to rest

"all right rock its finally time you sucked my cock, I don't think I can hold back my urges anymore" she said while biting her lip.

"w-wait revy hold on just a second don't you think I've done enough for you already, I worshiped your feet, sucked your balls, and even ate your ass" trying to find out if revy had any sympathy for his situation right now

"look I'm sorry for what said back then but don't you think this is a tad bit extreme even for you". With his last chance for hope being spoken out in one final desperate attempt he just simply stares into revy's sex driven eyes realizing that there is no chance for him.

"nah, I don't think so, but since you beg for mercy really did get me hornier, you should feel how hard my cock is, it's like a steel rod" she chuckled out.

All revy had to do was tell rock to come to her with only a finger and he had to oblige.

Now rock is quite literally head to head with revy's behemoth of a cock, the smell emitting from it is strong but also too arousing for rock to want to move his face away from it.

"you know what to do next" revy said looking down on him.

With an extreme amount of hesitation rock stuck out his tongue and licked from the bottom of her shaft all the to the tip "it tastes just as salty as her balls and yet it has an even better taste" rock thought to himself"

This time with very little hesitation, rock put his mouth around revy's tip swirling his tongue around it

"ooh looks like your enjoying yourself, glad to see that you know your position now my little bitch boy" revy said with a smile

"rock licked up all the precum that had emerged from her tip and it tasted as it he just downed a spoon full of salt and honey"

Rock then started to make his way down revy's large member inch by inch, finally he stopped around 6 inches or so.

"aww whats the matter, can't fit anymore" revy said imitating the voice of a baby.

"looks like you're gonna need some help" after that revy grabs the back of rocks head and slowly pushed it further down. He made it all the way down to 11 inches.

She grabs his hair and pulls him back up to where only her head was in his mouth, and then she pushed him down to 12 inches, she repeatedly bobs his head up and down this over and over as the sound of Rock gagging turned her on even more.

After about a minute she finally got rock down all 14 inches of her member and held him there while plugging his nose. "look into my eyes" revy said.

I want to see you while you choke on my dick

The feeling of rocks throat tightening around revy's thick cock made her moan even louder than rocks frantic panicking as he was running out of air. Rocks nose was pressed against her crotch and he didn't have the strength to get out of revy's grip.

She finally let him come up for air for only a moment until she sent him back down to choke and gag on her massive cock. "alright I think it's time you do some work, my arm is getting tired." she said after letting go of his head.

Rock didn't dare to disobey her so he stuck out his tongue and started licking up and down her shafted started from her tip down to her balls, he'd start sucking on the sides of it, wrapping his tongue around it, and even started to kiss it.

Revy lay'd down on her back groping her boobs as she let rock do all the work for her.

Rock covered her head with his mouth and used his tongue to swirl around it. "goddamn, how long is it going to take to make her cum, it feels like I've been doing this for an hour" rock complained to himself.

Rock fondled revy's balls in his right hand as he used his left to assist in giving revy sloppy head. His lips moved up and down revy's dick as his twisted his left hand to add even more stimulation to it.

Revy was starting to reach her limit so she got of the bed, grabbed both sides of rock's head and started facefucking him. Her hips thrusted extremely hard into rock's face as rock's saliva spewed everywhere, dribbling down his chin and down revy's balls.

Revy grunted with every thrust as they hard harder and faster with each passing second as the room was filled with the sound of her balls slapping rock's chin and the sloshing sound of revy entering and exiting rocks mouth. When she was about to release her load, she took everything but her tip out of rocks mouth so that he'd be able to taste it.

Merely seconds later it came rushing out, "that's right drink my cum you little slut, savor it, I want you to truly know how beneath me you are" she spoke maniacally. Rock couldn't drink all of revy's hot cum fast enough and it started to fill his cheeks. Sooner or later it started leaking out his mouth onto his face, the taste was bitter sweet but not completely unbearable. Revy took her tip out of rocks mouth and told him to not swallow whatever cum was left in his mouth.

"i want you to move your tongue all around it like you were eating ice cream, and when you're done I want you to swallow it slowly and let it slide down your throat" rock did just that, savoring and remembering the taste of revy's cum, she let rock swallow it but his gag reflex was having a hard time doing it.

When revy saw that rock was about to spit it out she quickly sat on his face covering his mouth with her asshole" nope, I don't think so rock, you better force yourself to swallow it or else you aren't getting any air anytime soon.

After some struggling rock finally managed, when revy got up she laughed at what a mess rock was. "awww you look so tired and defeated, but the fun isn't over just yet" she said with a devilish smile.

"since you were so kind as to lube up my cock for me, the least I could do is penetrate that luscious ass or yours, right?"

Rock couldn't physically show it due to his exhausted but in his head at least he was going crazy over how much stamina revy has thinking over how much more she planned to toy with him, he wished he could take back what he said to her but at the same time, his dick has been as hard as...well as hard as a rock, this entire time.

He thought to himself whether he was truly enjoying being dominated as revy and being treated as her slave and sex tool. He didn't have much time to think as revy pulled him over to the bed.

"spread your legs and get on all fours, and make sure to point that pretty little as of yours in the air for me" revy ordered.

As humiliating as it was for him rock did what she commanded and spread his legs apart doggy style on the bed.

"wow, looks like someones been doing their squats, your ass looks even better than mine" she said giving it a hard smack.

Rock couldn't believe that he was actually getting turned on by revy dominating him, he felt as if his body has betrayed him, he felt revy's hand on his face as she scooped up some of her own cum.

She then applied it directly onto rocks asshole "you should be grateful to me for making sure this slides in as easy as possible, but then again I'd rather here you moan then scream just to prove to you that you do love being nailed by me and being forced to be my play thing"

With that she picked up her still rock-hard cock covered in slime and aimed it at rocks hole, "better prepare yourself, I tend to get a little wilder when doing this."

She slid the tip of her head into rocks anus and heard a very light moan from him, she knew he was hers and grabbed both of rocks hips and shoved 10 inches immediately into him.

Catching rock off guard he let around an extremely loud moan, "i told you rock, you can't resist my thick tan smelly cock, deny it all you want but your body can't lie to me, you've been hard this entire time.

She slowly took out 6 inches from rock and quickly pushed it make it and repeated it for about 10 minutes. She then picked up the pace, Rock could feel his prostate being violently pounded unforgivingly by this demon of a woman.

Each thrust revy produced caused ripples from rocks ass, and every time she fills out his rectum it's like she is piercing his stomach. Rock has gotten used to the filling and though he won't admit it, anytime revy pulls her cock out of his ass he wants her to shove it back in as soon as possible.

Rock has completely succumbed to revy's will and started to jerk himself off in unison to revy's thrusts.

"well looks like you've finally gave into your desire, bet you never thought you'd be jerking yourself off to me screwing you huh" she chuckled as she basked in the light of victory.

Rock tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth were moans.

Revy decided to change her sex position as she threw her right leg over rocks body and put her foot on his face "just to give you something else to do, why don't you suck on my toes"

Rock was barely able to follow through with this command due to revy viciously impaling him with her seemingly growing cock. Revy would constantly change up her pace, sometimes she would do long and slow strokes, other times she would stagger herself by pulling her dick out to the tip and then slamming back into rock rock, or she would just go wild and piston herself into him without restraint.

This went on for hours as she edged herself to the upmost limit. "mmhhmm I'm about to cum, seems like you're gonna be shittin cum for weeks" she cackled

"you wanna know the best this about this is" she said as she got closer to rocks ear "I haven't been thrusting for nearly an hour now, you've been doing all the work for me without noticing so I think it's time I show you some gratitude.

Rock only just realized it himself, all this time he was fucking himself using revy's cock and he liked it, he had truly lost to his own lust but at that exact moment he felt a surge within his anus.

He knew revy was cumming. "ughhh there we go" revy said while erupting a massive load painting the inside of rock white "take all of it, I don't want you to let one drop fall out" revy could feel rocks ass tighten around her thick cock as she finished her sentence.

"looks like he's completely under control"

Rock himself busted his load but it wasn't anywhere near the amount revy had unleased as it would hardly fill the bottom of a shot glass.

Revy finally took out her absurdly long and thick cock from rock's now filled up rectum as it hung low dripping of cum.

"hmmm looks like it's a tad bit dirty why don't you clean it for me rock" she smiled devilishly

Rock was just about ready to do so until a sense of clarity hit his brain "what am I doing" he thought with confusion "how could I let my hormones get the best of me" thinking about all the events that transpired

"I can't believe I actually enjoyed that; my ass feels so sore" he thought while rubbing it

"hurry it up already I'm getting impatient" revy said with a rather annoyed tone in her voice "ugh looks like he gained back some sense, oh well back to manual labor I kinda prefer it this way anyways" she said flipping rock onto his back with his head hanging upside down off the edge of the bed.

"wait revy I do-" was all rock could manage to speak before revy shoved her cock back into his throat "you're the reason why this is so dirty so it's time you take responsibility and cleaned it up" revy said as she slowly moved her cock in and out of rocks mouth making sure it was nice and polished

After several minutes revy took it out of his mouth and sat down on his chest "well that was fun, but there is still a couple hours left in the night, maybe I should invite balalaika and that psycho robot maid to see if they want to join, what do you said rock" revy said looking down on him

"rock couldn't respond to anything as much as he wanted to scream no, his throat was to sore and the pain in his ass just started to hit him.

"I'll take your silence as a yes, this night seems like it will be even more fun" revy said grabbing her phone


End file.
